His Brother's Green Eyes
by ratchetsfangirl
Summary: In which Thor notices Loki's eye color. And the truth comes to light.


Hello, my dearest readers! Time once again for ratchetsfangirl's random spewing of angst and feels. Hope this story gives you lots of emotions and plot bunnies!

Disclaimer- Ratchetsfangirl does not own the Avengers or any of the characters mentioned. If she did, there would be a lot more hugging.

* * *

Thor shuffled slowly toward the cell doors. It seemed like with each step he took his heart got heavier and heavier until he thought that it would drop to the floor. In a million years he _never_ would have thought that it would have ended up like this. With his brother in a dungy cell, being charged with too many war crimes for him to count. With his brother hating him, and everything he did. With his brother not even wanting to be called his brother anymore. The guard in front of his brother's cell broke Thor from his thoughts when he stopped him.

"I am sorry my Lord, but the King has not permitted anyone to visit the prisoner," the guard said nervously. Thor looked at the man with thunder in his eyes.

"I wish to see my brother. Please step aside," Thor growled. He had not the patience to deal with this. He grabbed the guard's shoulder and shoved him aside.

"My Lord!" The guard cried. "You must exit that cell at once!"

"You are welcome to try and make me." Thor shot back, not even trying to hide the contempt. He shut the cell door behind him when he entered. Thor blinked a couple of times, trying to let his eyes adjust to the lighting. When they finally did, Thor wished that they never had.

Loki - his brother – had his hands chained together, and those in turn were chained to the wall. The silver muzzle that had been placed on him at Midgard had not left either. Loki was sitting on the floor, trying to maintain a regal posture, but crumpling under the weight of the chains. Upon noticing Thor, he ducked his head and looked down at the ground.

"Brother," Thor sighed as he rushed over to him. Loki immediately tensed up, and backed away. "I just came to talk, brother." Thor mumbled as he knelt in front of him and reached for the muzzle. Loki did not meet Thor's eyes, but he tilted his head forward so that Thor could reach the clasp that held the muzzle together. Thor took the muzzle off and threw it to the other side of the room.

"I see no need for that device," Thor said softly. He looked down at his brother. "How do you fare, Loki?" Loki took a deep breath and finally looked up. It was not what Thor was expecting. Loki's dark green eyes were _not_ filled with insanity as they were on Midgard. Thor saw only sadness and pain.

"How do you think, Thor?" Loki said softly but with a malicious undertone that did not match his eyes. "I am in a _cell_. The All-Father prepares to deliver a death sentence as we speak."

"You know that I will not allow that to happen, brother!" Thor stated fiercely.

"Then why did you come here, if not to deliver news?" Loki asked, annoyed. Thor took a deep breath.

"I came here for answers," he said simply.

"Well, you will find none here." Loki said, quickly turning his back.

"I mean it brother!" Thor grabbed Loki's shoulders and spun him around. "Why, Loki? Why would you _do_ such a thing?"

"You couldn't possibly understand!" Loki snarled back. "The reasons I had for doing this could never be explained!"

"Could you at least try?" Thor asked desperately. Loki said nothing more. "Do you even understand what you did down there, Loki? Midgard is in _shambles_." Loki still refused to talk. "And the people whom you took control over -," Thor trailed off. "Brother, they are broken!" Loki's head perked up at that.

"Under my control?" he asked, confused.

"Do you not remember?!" Thor asked angrily. "Did you not even take the time to learn the names of the ones you stole?!"

"Of course I did!" Loki snapped. "And that ridiculous American soldier had it coming!" Thor looked at Loki quizzically.

"What?"

"I said the soldier deserved it."

"The soldier? You did not take control of the soldier." Thor said wearily. Loki glanced up, startled.

"My mistake," he said in nothing more than a whisper.

"Do you _know_ who you controlled, brother?" Thor asked forcefully.

"Their names must have slipped my mind. Forgive me, _brother_." Loki snarled, adding emphasis on the last word. Thor sat back. This was not like Loki. The Loki _he_ knew had a memory that would last for ages. It was normally Thor who was forgetting dates and people's names. That was part of the reason Loki was always more scholarly than Thor was. He _never_ forgot a thing. Thor looked at Loki once more. He could not shake the feeling that there was something wrong with his eyes. They were green, as they always were, but for some reason something felt off. Thor decided to press further.

"The city you attacked is completely destroyed, brother."

"Yes, I would suppose it is," Loki mumbled under his breath.

"You," Thor pressed on. "You would know what city that was, would you not?" Loki's mouth dropped slightly open, but nothing came out. He closed it quickly and started to stammer.

"No – no I would not. They all – they all look alike." Loki replied quickly and nervously. Now Thor knew that something was not right. Loki would never forget something as important as that. He reached over and grabbed Loki's shoulder, and to his surprise, Loki did not jerk away.

"Loki," Thor said with concern laced in his voice. "What is going on?"

"Nothing!" Loki hissed. Thor shook his head.

"I can tell when you are lying, brother." Loki said nothing to that, becoming silent once more. Thor studied Loki's face. It did not seem possible that the Loki he saw on Midgard and the Loki that was here before him were the same. This Loki seemed broken, and it was breaking Thor's heart that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Brother, please!" Thor begged as he looked directly into Loki's eyes. "Let me help -" And then it hit him.

Loki's eyes are green.

They were _not_ green on Midgard. They were blue, almost like –

The archer's eyes. They were blue like the archer's eyes, blue like the Tesseract. Thor shook his head, unable to form words. Loki's eyes were blue, up until – up until the Hulk had fought him.

Loki's eyes were blue. His brother, his _younger_ brother, had been under the control of another.

"Brother," Loki said softly when he saw that Thor was not responding. Thor looked at him, disbelief etched over his features.

"Why?" Thor asked with a strangled voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" Loki took a breath as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Who would believe one known as a liesmith, brother?" he asked softly. Upon seeing Loki's tears, he started to cry as well as he pulled Loki into a hug. He held him tightly as he whispered,

"I would, brother. And I always will."

* * *

Wow, it's been a while since I actually cried while writing. *Sniff* This was meant to be taken as just a brotherly love thing but if you ship these two, eh! Go for it!

This was inspired by the many sad role-plays I have been doing on Omegle…By the way, if you want to role-play with me on that site, add "ratchetsfangirl" to your likes. I'll eventually find you!

But thank you all for reading, and if you could, would you please leave a review? Let me know how I did! It gives me warm and fuzzy feelings to hear from my readers!

I love you all! (And now I need a tissue…)


End file.
